Small Needs
by YandereSmut
Summary: Ayano-chan has realized her love for one of her rivals after Senpai's rejection. Ayano x Osana fic. Smut in chapter 3, 5, 6, and 7.
1. Chapter 1

Ayano watched as she departed to her house. The dull grey eyes following her every footstep. To a normal person she'd seem crazy. And while she was partially insane, she was rather lonely. When Taro Yamada rejected her, she for sure thought her life was over. Until she began focusing on _her._

Her soft orange hair which drove Ayano so crazy she once snuck in her house to snip off a lock of it, her orange eyes usually stuck in an annoyed expression, her lovely voice which was always yelling and being strained by the idiots around her. At least that's what Ayano thought. She wanted Osana Najimi, a girl who sadly would never pay attention to a girl like Ayano. She didn't have the patience of Taro, and most certainly would be creeped out if she ever even knew of Ayano's presence.

How had she never realized before?

She was perfect..


	2. Chapter 2

"Kokona can you ask Najimi-san to go to the Sakura tree?" "Why can't you do it yourself Yan-chan?" Ayano pouted. "C'mon Kokonie. Between getting you a girlfriend AND getting you out of debt you owe me!" Kokona gave in. "Fine. But if you're gonna ask her out you better do it yourself.

Osana under the sakura tree was a rather pretty sight. Her orange hair had blossoms caught within the tangles. Her eyes, which were scanning the hill, looked annoyed as if she had something better to do.

Ayano went through her options. Being rejected was a huge possibility, she and Osana only ever had a handful of conversations. However there was a method that guaranteed acceptance.

"Ugh whoever wants to ask me out better show- huh?! Get off me! Who are you-" She was cut off by a sharp pain in her neck. Then the world blurred as she was caught in her attacker's arms. The last thing she heard was a gentle "Shh, go to sleep senpai~"


	3. Chapter 3

Osana groggily opened her eyes. She glanced at her surroundings, slightly confused. She silently pondered what happened to lead her to what she assumed was a basement. She tried to move but quickly realized she was restrained, feeling a cold metalic collar wrapped around her neck that held her to the wall. She gasped, desperately struggling, gaining the attention of a close by girl.

Osana hadn't even noticed til now the girl who was leaning against the wall in the other corner of the room, taking a nap after kidnapping a girl. Shoving a syringe full of tranquilizer in a girl's neck is hardwork. The girl woke from her sleep after Osana's sounds of desperation.

She got up carefully, a slow grin rising to her face when she saw Osana stop her struggling, her breath stopping as she bit her lip in fear.

"Don't worry Senpai. You'll enjoy this." she purred seductively.

With that Ayano pushed her lips on the orange haired girl's. Osana's eyes widened as she began struggling again. Ayano internally sighed as she began groping the girl's breasts. This of course caused Osana to gasp, giving Ayano the perfect opportunity to explore her mouth.

When the yandere had pulled apart for air, a thick strand of saliva connected their mouths. Osana was already beginning to sweat and they had just started.

Ayano gently stroked the girl's clothed chest before cutting off her shirt with a nearby knife. A small bit of drool leaked from her parted lips as her dull grey eyes scanned the girl's lean figure. She licked her lips as her hands began massaging the girl's decent breasts. Osana whimpered, trying her best to prevent arousal from leaking in her voice. She failed miserably, leading Ayano to giggle sadistically, her thumb trying to taunt her hardened nipple.

Osana squealed with desperation. "Well since your not busy, let's introduce ourselves, I'm Ayano Aishi, your new lover and captor." The orange haired girl moaned as Ayano stimulated her breast again. "And you're?" The girl took a moment to respond, occupied with the lovely sensations flowing through her. "O-o-os-" She squealed again as Ayano flicked her nipple. "It's ok, I already know you Osana." The girl was so distracted she barely thought to ask how Ayano knew her, why she was here. It didn't matter anymore.

Ayano took her hands away from the girl's bust, confusing Osana. "Why did you-" Ayano attached her mouth to one of Osana's breasts, playing with the hard nub with her tongue. The girl was back to groaning from pleasure.

An alarm beeped upstairs and Ayano sighed. "Aww I was enjoying myself. Oh well." Osana opened her mouth to ask before Ayano injected another sedative in her. "Rest well senpai. I'll be back when you wake up!" Were the last words she heard before getting knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayano's parents were at the airport, her mother beaming. "I can't believe it! My precious daughter got a senpai so fast!" Ayano smiled at the thought of that senpai as her mom hugged her. Her dad on the other hand stared in horror, his life practically flashing before his eyes. His beautiful yet sad daughter was becoming a mirror of the woman who killed the ones he loved.

When Ayano got home Osana was awake and struggling to pull of her restraints but was having trouble pulling off her collar. She halted her actions when she heard Ayano come down and yelled. "B-baka! How long are you keeping me here?!" Ayano looked at her senpai with rosy cheeks but a calm expression as her parents came downstairs to examine the upperclassman who had taken their daughter's heart.

Ayano was calm with her reply despite her fast beating heart (though that could be arousal from being around Osana). "I plan on keeping you chained until you admit how much you love me." Osana's eyes widened. "But I don't like you!" The yandere smirked grabbing a breast. She sighed dreamily while hearing the orange haired girl gasp and then attempt to squirm away.

Ayano turned to face her parents and grinned. "She's a cutie, right?" Her mom ruffled the teenager's hair. "Well if you think so then sure." The mother was clearly happy about her daughter's accomplishments, wearing a matching grin though this was from seeing her apathetic daughter smile for one of the first times in her life. "What's her name?" "Osana. Last name was Najimi, but Aishi really suits her."

The girl chained to the wall gagged. "What are you implying? We get married?!" Ayano nodded. "Of course. That's how we get senpais into the family." Her mother nodded and Osana saw the look in the father's face, an expression pretty much saying 'This place is hell, I'm sorry for your loss.'

Osana growled. "You can't do this! You'll get arrested!" She screamed and Ayano sighed. "Mom, dad you two should leave." Mrs Aishi dragged her husband upstairs and Ayano looked down sadly at her senpai.

"What are you-" "You're agony isn't going to be nearly as enjoyable as your pleasure." She said, grasping a whip she found amongst the junk in the basement. "What?" Osana's voice leaked a bit of her nervousness depite her best attempts to hide it.

"...

Sorry senpai." Were the last words before pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Osana lost track of time after three days. It all blurred between boredom and sleep when Ayano went to school, and anxiety yet mixed feelings of joy when she came back home and played with her. She hadn't been tortured since the first time (Ayano was very forgiving if Osana begged cutely), but red marks all over her skin were still sore.

Ayano was bored at school, since she'd much rather stay home and fuck Osana. But she shouldn't take a lot of days off, it'd be bad for her grades and suspicious. And everyone was suspicious and nervous after Osana went missing.

Kokona was an example of this, questioning Ayano because supposedly Osana went missing sometime on Friday when she wanted to confess. Ayano just feigned ignorance, "She never showed up."

Taro was a bit of a mess. Osana was his best friend after all, so her just disappearing without a trace was enough to make him paranoid for the next couple weeks. Ayano got a semi-sadistic joy watching her ex-senpai suffer.

 _It's what he gets for rejecting me._ Were some of her thoughts as Osana nuzzled her hand, Ayano preparing her for what would be a rough night of sex.

Osana's ripped clothing was stripped off, her breasts were perked nicely, and her skirt was about to be pulled away. Ayano's cell phone rang from upstairs and she groaned, going to get it. Osana whimpered from unsatisfied arousal and her uncertainty that Ayano would return soon enough to relieve her of her need.

Ayano was chattering upstairs with a familiar unfriendly voice, and Osana glanced around. She wasn't restrained at all, so if she wanted to touch herself-

The tsundere's thumb glided across her hardening nipple. She sucked in her breathe solely from the coursing pleasure through her veins. A weak moan escaped her lips and she groped her sensitive breast softly, stimulating it enough to tame her arousal. It subsided momentarily before flooding her body with twice as much lust.

Her hand traveled lower, bumping a bit at her stomach before reaching a patch of orange pubic hair. Her slit was so close, just a couple strokes of her throbbing pussy and she might be able to control herself.

Of course Ayano had to walk down, seeing her senpai masturbating, her hand squished tightly between her thighs with her tongue lolled out. A smirk came from the raven haired girl as she tugged Osana's wrist to shove the girl's fingers in her mouth to suck on.

Osana could tell from that face it'd be a night of torture again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Senpai weren't you naughty!" Ayano sadistically giggled, happier to give her victim this lesson than the last. The lashing was even more brutal as a result.

"Touching yourself like that~ As cute as it is, I can't let you do that.." She purrs, drawing blood. Osana holds back tears as her arms are handcuffed behind her back.

"Only I can be allowed touch you senpai~! Only I can touch you in such _intimate_ places.." Another line of painful red staining Osana's skin. Ayano flinched with Osana but shook it off. Pain was necessary in training. When Osana behaved she'd get nothing but pleasure, but for now Ayano had to drill rules into her fragile tsundere's head.

"Beg." She said coldly, the whip still in her grasp. Osana gulps, sputtering out "P-please don't h-hurt me an-anymore." Ayano lowers her weapon with a smile, cupping her captive's cheeks. "Have you learned your lesson?" Osana meekly nods. The yandere grins hungrily before making out with her beaten victim. She pulls away and pets her cheek. "Good girl."


	7. Chapter 7

Handcuffs, a gag and blindfold, a vibrator. The tsundere submissively fell to her knees and put her hands behind her back, the cold feeling of metal soon rubbing against her wrists.

"Info-chan is paying me a nice sum of money so she can sell these pics to some perverted boys." Ayano tucked a strand of loose hair behind the flustered girl's ear. "Imagine all the toys I could buy you with the money you'll earn me." A helpless whimper of lust and fear escaped her lips.

Osana couldn't see Ayano now that she had a blindfold on. It made her a little nervous and jumpy, though she knew the girl was staring at her.

She gasped as the vibrator was turned on followed by low moans. Saliva soaked through the cloth of her gag. "No cumming yet! I'm gonna fuck you inside out once we're done."

It felt like hours of muffled screams and agonizing pleasure until there was a click of a button it was over. Ayano untied the blindfold but not the gag as she took the camera off it's stand. Tears had stained the fabric.

"Now sweetie let me send these pictures to Info-chan and I'll get you off a bit more when I'm done." A whimper from her beloved pained Ayano as she walked upstairs, but she knew Osana's need would be satisfied quickly. She was only sending someone porn, not that time consuming.

Info-chan was snickering on the other end of the line. Something about how ironic it was that the times have changed, but she was grateful. Sure Osana was alive, but in the red head's opinion it was a fate worse than death.

Ayano didn't understand what she meant, but as long as she only criticized her love life and didn't actually interfere, Ayano didn't care.

When she arrived back downstairs, Osana was still struggling against the restraints.

The yandere ripped off the gag with a hungry grin. "Beg."

"P-p-please-" "Please what?" Osana choked on her words, her pride holding her back a bit. "P-please," Tears welled in her eyes. "If you don't answer soon, I'll leave." Strangled sobs were the response.

Ayano sighed, turning her back. "Bye Osana, see you tomorrow I guess." The tsundere panted desperately. Her thighs was soaked and she was so turned on.

"F-f-fuck me!" She shrieked, eyes clenched shut and cheeks red with embarrassment. The hungry grin flashed back on Ayano's face.

"Hmmm. What did you say?" Osana's face heated up even more. Orange hair stuck to her sweaty forehead as she looked up to her kohai with desperation. "P-please f-fuck me,"

In seconds her back was pressed against the cold floor of the basement, her thighs being spread apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Her hands still locked behind her, Osana was helpless to do anything while Ayano pushed her against the cement of the floor.

Ayano was gentle, a loving look in her eyes. "Good pet," Her knee pressed against Osana's wet panties and the girl shivered, her hips bucking. "Hmm?" Ayano pushed harder while grabbing a breast. "Already so aroused?" Her thumb so perfectly rubbed her beloved's nipple, all the weak girl could do was whimper and nod.

Then her free hand reaches down for the remote for Osana's vibrator, and everything blurs at once. Osana's sent into a haze of pleasure, she's screaming and shaking, her cheeks painted bright red.

Ayano sits up and stretches, moving off her love to get a full view. She licks her lips and turns up the power a lot more, and all the tsundere does is crumple up and scream. Ayano puts her hand on her love and feels as she absolutely soaks herself and shudders.

Then her eyes roll into the back of her head and she passes out. Her captor sighs and pushes their lips together before chaining her back up and going back upstairs with a smile.


End file.
